muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotland
Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom, occupying the northern crest of Great Britain. The country is known for its castles, as the birthplace of modern golf, tartan patterns, kilts, and their best known instrument, bagpipes. The single most famous resident would be the Loch Ness Monster (popularly known as Nessie), whose exploits have featured in legends, cartoons, and in the Creature Shop-effects film Loch Ness. The Scottish Highlands are famously picturesque, and there can be only one of them. References *To suit the international theme of episode 317 of The Muppet Show, a kilted Scotsman plays "Aquarela do Brasil" on the bagpipes. *Perhaps the greatest Scottish guest star on The Muppet Show is Angus McGonagle in episode 417. The Argyle Gargoyle wears a kilt and tam o'shanter hat. *In episode 415 of The Muppet Show, a Muppet Sports report comes from Glasgow, Scotland. Scotsman Angus MacGregor attempts to break the record for bagpipe eating (but the bagpipes fight back). *Oscar the Grouch receives a visit from his Scottish cousin Sir Campbell McGrouch in Episode 1426 of Sesame Street. *The UK co-production of Fraggle Rock featured Scottish character the Captain (played by Scottish actor Fulton MacKay). In various episodes, he tries on kilts or plays bagpipes. *In the UK version of the Fraggle Rock episode "The Minstrels," Uncle Traveling Matt thinks a Scotsman playing bagpipes is actually a Silly Creature strangling an animal. *Old MacDonald, at least on Sesame Street, is usually a Scotsman, as evidenced by his accent. *McDonald's, on the other hand, has no real connection to Scotland, despite Miss Piggy's reference to it as "that little Scottish place" in Miss Piggy's Rules. *For the Sesame Street song "The Frogs in the Glen," Kermit is accompanied by bagpipe-playing frogs. The word "glen" is particularly associated with the mountain valleys of Scotland (and Ireland). Kermit claims the song is an "old frog folk song from Scotland." *In the Dog City episode "Radio Daze" featured two Scottish dogs: Mr. MacTaggart (who wears a tartan tam o'shanter hat) in the Muppet segments, and Rusty McCracken in Ace Hart's world. *In Muppet Treasure Island, Billy Bones (played by Scottish actor Billy Connolly) speaks with a Scots accent. *On The Animal Show, "Bighorn Sheep & Red Deer" guest Robert the Red Deer is from Scotland. *On Big Bag, Argyle's twin brother Scotty McSock lives in Scotland. Bother characters speak with Scottish accents, and argyle as a pattern has its origins in Scottish tartans. Similarly, a Scottish-accented argyle sock appears on Sesame Street in episode 4163 *Renata Scottie, a Scottish terrier singer, visited Sesame Street in Episode 3518. She wears a Scottish tam o'shanter. *On Bear in the Big Blue House, Tutter's grandfather, Grandpa Highland McTutter, is Scottish, as the name suggests. The Highland mouse plays bagpipes at family reunions and visits in "The Tutter Family Reunion." *Domby, from the 2004 UK counterpart to Play with Me Sesame, is a Scottish monster, wearing a tartan tam o'shanter. *In episode 4150 of Sesame Street, when Gordon is playing golf, a Scottish golfer appears to give him advice and a wider golf club. *In a Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures installment , Bert and Ernie visit Scotland and meet Nessie. *On Sesamstrasse episode 2443, the fog Nepomuk Nebel gets lost on its way to Scotland. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations